JUST YOU
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: Cerita biasa mengenai hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Kyungsoo begitu mencintai Jongin dan Jongin yang menggilai Kyungsoo. Sikap romantisme Jongin akan selalu terlihat jika berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Apa yang Jongin lakukan kali ini terhadap Kyungsoo? Bagaimana cerita romansa mereka? GS. KAISOO. DLDR. RATE M.


**JUST YOU**

 **CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA. SAYA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN NAMA MEREKA SAJA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA DAN ALURNYA ATAU APAPUN ITU BUKAN BERARTI SAYA PLAGIAT. SELURUH CERITA INI SEPENUHNYA MILIK SAYA. JIKA TAK SUKA SILAHKAN MENYINGKIR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : CERITA INI MENGANDUR UNSUR KEDEWASAAN TINGGI. HARAP UNTUK READERS DIBAWAH UMUR BISA DENGAN KESADARAN SENDIRI MENUTUP CERITA INI. JIKA TETAP INGIN MEMBACA JANGAN MENYALAHKAN SAYA JIKA TERJADI SESUATU KEDEPANNYA. CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI SEMATA DARI PEMIKIRAN GILA SAYA. DLDR. RnR. MATURE CONTENT. RATE M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **ENJOY TOUR TIME**

 **.**

 **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita memasuki sebuah hotel berbintang. Disana ia langsung disambut oleh beberapa orang berjas hitam yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Wanita itu berjalan anggun dan penuh kharisma.  
Setiap pengunjung hotel terpana melihat kecantikan dan keelokan tubuh wanita itu. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu menggunakan sebuah dress yang mempertontonkan punggung mulusnya. Kaki putihnya terbalut apik dari dress yang ia pakai hingga menjuntai kelantai.  
Senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah wanita itu menjadi nilai lebih dipenampilannya. Tak seorangpun tak tau siapa wanita itu. Wanita itu sangat terkenal dikalangan pebisnis. Diusia yang masih sangat muda ia sudah bisa membangun dan mengembangkan bisnisnya secara cepat.  
Wanita itu terus berjalan dengan dikelilingi banyak pengawal yang selalu mengikutinya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berhenti didepan pintu lift. Saat pintu lift terbuka muncullah sesosok namja yang mengenakan stelan mahal dan membungkuk kearah wanita itu. Namja tadi mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk kedalam lift. Para pengawal wanita itu berjaga didepan pintu lift hingga sang tuannya menghilang dibawa lift.  
Tak ada pembicaraan yanh terjadi selama didalam lift. Sang wanita terlihat merapikan penampilannya sambil berkaca pada pantulan wajahnya dipintu lift. Suara denting lift terdengar menunjukkan ia sudah sampai dilantai yang ia inginkan. Sang namja keluar terlebih dahulu dan mempersilahkan sang yeoja untuk keluar.  
Wanita itu memberikan senyuman sekilasnya dan melangkah menjauhi lift. Tak perlu berlama-lama berjalan ia sudah dihadapkan dengan sebuah pintu besar dengan dua penjaga berada didepannya. Kedua orang itu membungkuk hormat setelah mengetahui wanita itu datang. Tanpa disuruh kedua orang itu langsung membuka pintu.  
Suara hingar bingar alunan musik klasik terdengar setelah pintu itu terbuka. Banyak orang yang menggunakan pakaian-pakaian formal mewah mereka tengah berkumpul membentuk sebuah gerombolan. Para pelayan yang melayani para tamu terlihat hilir mudik mengantar makanan maupun minuman.  
Wanita itu memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah anggunnya. Dan siapa sangka, kedatangan yeoja itu membuat seisi ruangan itu langsung menatap kearahnya. Merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, yeoja itu hanya tersenyum manis. Seorang pemuda menghampiri wania itu.  
"Anda sudah ditunggu, Nyonya"  
Wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti pemuda itu.  
Disela-sela perjalanannya menuju seseorang yang sedang menunggunya, wanita itu harus memberi salam kepada para tamu yang hadir. Terlihat beberapa kali ia berhenti hanya untuk menyapa dan berbicara sebentar kepada para tamu yang menyapanya.  
Dari kejauhan seorang namja menyesap wine yang dipegangnya sambil menatap wanita itu. Dari pancaran matanya terlihat jika namja itu sedang menunggu kehadiran wanita itu. Tak selang berapa lama seorang pemuda yang menghampiri wanita tadi berbisik ke namja itu.  
"Persiapan sudah selesai, Tuan"  
"Lakukan saat aku memberi kode" jawab namja itu sekenanya dengan mata yang masih menatap wanita tadi.  
Pemuda itu mengangguk dan undur diri. Setelah pemuda tadi pergi, datanglah wanita tadi dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya. Namja itu tak menunjukkan sedikitpun ekspresi saat melihat wanita itu.  
"Kau marah?" tanya wanita itu seraya memeluk lengan namja disampingnya.  
Namja itu meneguk habis winenya dan meletakkan disalah satu meja didekatnya.  
"Tidak" balas namja itu dingin.  
"Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin berangkat sendiri" kesal wanita itu karena respon yang didapat sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.  
"Woah...ada apa ini? Sang nyonya besar baru saja datang tapi suasananya langsung mencekam"  
Sebuah suara mengganggu perdebatan sepihak sepasang manusia itu. Namja itu hanya mendengus menanggapi gurauan temannya.  
"Kau menikmati acaranya, Tuan dan Nyonya Park?" tanya wanita tadi.  
"Tentu saja, Nyonya Kim. Pesta keluarga Kim akan selalu menyenangkan untuk dihadiri. Bukan begitu sayang?" ucap Tuan Park.  
"Tentu saja! Siapa yang ingin melewatkan pesta mewah dan megah keluarga Kim" ujar Nyonya Park menanggapi.  
Ah...aku lupa memperkenalkan mereka berempat. Orang yang dipanggil Tuan dan Nyonya Park adalah mitra bisnis dari Tuan Kim. Sudah lama keduanya menjalin hubungan bisnis hingga membuat mereka seperti saudara sendiri.  
Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun keduanya adalah sepasang suami-istri yg penuh semangat. Tak akan terpisahkan itulah kata-kata dari para rekan bisnis. Chanyeol selalu mengajak Baekhyun disetiap perjalanan bisnisnya. Baekhyun yang notabene ibu rumah tangga akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun suaminya pergi.  
Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim atau Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo merupakan pasangan suami-istri pebisnis. Keduanya sama-sama mempunyai usaha sendiri yang mereka bangun dari nol.  
Jongin yang merupakan anak tunggal pemilik hotel berbintang di Korea Selatan, jatuh hati dengan seorang yang biasa saja. Jongin benar-benar cinta mati dengan yeoja itu yang sekarang menjadi istrinya. Kegigihan seorang Do Kyungsoo dalam membesarkan restauran miliknya sendiri membuatnya takjub. Ia tak menyangka ada seorang yeoja yang sangat berambisius seperti Kyungsoo.  
Jongin tak pernah membatasi kegiatan Kyungsoo. Ia pun tak pernah melarang Kyungsoo untuk meneruskan bisnis yang ia kembangkan sendiri. Bahkan Jongin sangat mendukung bisnis istrinya dengan memasukkan restauran milik istrinya ke hotel berbintang miliknya.  
Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Walaupun tak selalu diungkapkan layaknya pasangan Park, tapi semua terlihat dari pancaran mata Jongin sewaktu melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tau jika suaminya itu kaku jika berkaitan dengan hal-hal romantis. Tapi Kyungsoo menyukai sifat Jongin yang seperti itu. Selain itu, Jongin yang biasanya diam dan jarang bicara ternyata lebih aktif dan banyak bicara jika diranjang.  
"Sepertinya Jongin ingin segera 'memakan' Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Matamu menjelaskan semuanya, Tuan Kim" canda Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin selalu melirik kearah Kyungsoo.  
"Tentu saja. Tak akan ada seorangpun disini yang menolak pesona Nyonya Besar Kim. Setiap acara seperti ini akan menampilkan sesuatu yang wah" tambah Baekhyun.  
"Ya! Jangan menggodaku! Eonnie...kau selalu saja melebih-lebihkan!" rajuk Kyungsoo.  
"Hahahaha...senang sekali bisa menggoda pasangan Kim. Kaja, chagi. Kita harus menikmati acara ini" ucap Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan si tuan rumah.  
"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu jika tak ingin aku menciummu disini" bisik Jongin dengan suara rendah.  
Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas Jongin yang mulai berat. Ia tau jika suaminya itu sekarang sedang menahan hasratnya. Tangan Jongin mulai melingkar dipinggang ramping istrinya. Ia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh istrinya.  
Jongin masih waras untuk tak segera menyerang Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Banyak pasang mata yang mengawasinya saat ini dan jika ia melakukan tindakan lebih berani maka ia yakin kebiwaannya akan segera hancur saat itu juga.  
Jongin memberi isyarat kepada sekertarisnya. Setelah menyampaikan maksudnya, lampu ruangan pesta itu menjadi redup. Acara inti pesta akan dimulai. Dan ini saatnya ia keluar dari acaranya sendiri.  
Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan pesta. Ia sudah sangat hafal letak pintu walaupun dalam keadaan gelap. Tak ada satupun tamu yang menyadari jika sang tuan rumah telah pergi dari acaranya sendiri.  
Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo menuju sebuah kamar khusus miliknya. Kamar itu merupakan kamar pribadi Jongin. Disetiap hotel berbintangnya, Jongin memilik kamar khusus untuknya menginap.  
Kyungsoo yang sudah tau akan dibawa kemana hanya diam dan menurut. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang suaminya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Jongin. Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Keduanya saling diam dan menikmati kehangatan masing-masing.  
Sesampainya dikamar khususnya, Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Sekedar info, kamar itu merupakan kamar satu-satunya dilantai itu. Jadi akses menuju kamar itu hanya dapat dicapai dengan lift khusus. Hanya beberapa pegawai saja yang diperbolehkan menuju kamar itu.  
Kyungsoo berjalan kearah sofa dan mendudukinya. Kakinya terasa pegal karena seharian ini ia memakai sepatu heels untuk bolak-balik mengurusi pekerjaannya. Biasanya wanita mungil itu akan menggunakan flat shoesnya bila ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya untuk mondar-mandir.  
Jongin menghampiri sang istri dan berjongkok dengan satu kakinya menumpu tubuhnya. Jongin mengangkat salah satu kaki Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya diatas lututnya. Ia mencoba melepas heels Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam dan terus memperhatikan segala yang Jongin lakukan.  
Jongin memijit pelan pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap istrinya sambil terus memijit kakinya. Serasa cukup, Jongin meletakkan kaki Kyungsoo dan beralih ke kaki satunya dan melakukan hal yang sama.  
"Hari ini penampilanmu terlalu terbuka" ujar Jongin masih dengan kegiatan memijitnya.  
"Jadi itu yang membuatmu marah?" tanya Kyungsoo dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.  
"Siapa yang suka saat istrinya diperhatikan orang lain gara-gara pakaiannya yang mengundang" ucap Jongin datar.  
"Suamiku sangat menggemaskan"  
Kyungsoo menurunkan kakinya dan memandang Jongin. Jongin mendongak dan mendapati istrinya menatapnya. Kyungsoo membelai wajah tegas Jongin dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Aku milikmu. Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?"  
"Aku tak suka saat para namja itu memperhatikanmu dengan tatapan lapar mereka. Jika bukan dalam acara itu, aku sudah menghajar mereka"  
"Mereka partner bisnismu. Jika kau menghajar mereka maka semua kerjasama yang kau bangun akan hancur"  
"Aku tak peduli. Seharusnya kemarin aku membuat tanda diseluruh tubuhmu agar kau tak menampilkan tubuhmu seperti sekarang"  
"Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan istri sexymu ini"  
"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya sekarang"  
Jongin menyerang Kyungsoo dengan ciumannya. Kyungsoo sedikit berjingit kaget melihat reaksi Jongin yang mendadak. Jongin memperdalam ciumannya dan menekan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bersandar disofa. Jongin menahan tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menindih istrinya.  
Kyungsoo menekan tengkuk Jongin agar semakin dalam menciumnya. Jongin tak tinggal diam. Tangannya sudah mulai menjalar kepunggung Kyungsoo yang tak tertutupi dress. Kyungsoo melengkungkan punggungnya hingga membuat Jongin dengan leluasa menelusupkan tangannya lebih dalam lagi.  
"Nnnnggghhh~~~mmmhhh~~"  
Kyungsoo semakin mengacak-acak rambut Jongin. Nikmat yang Jongin bawa membuatnya terbuai. Jongin selalu bisa membuatnya melayang.  
Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt  
Ponsel Jongin bergetar kencang dimeja. Mau tak mau Jongin melepaskan panggutannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangan Jongin terulur menyeka saliva di bibir Kyungsoo.  
Drrrt Drrt Drrt  
Ponsel Jongin terus saja bergetar. Jongin beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelahnya. Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek siapa yang mengganggunya. Jongin menggeser tombol hijau kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya.  
"Wae?"

"Lakukan saja. Aku tak akan kembali kesana. Atur semuanya"

Pip  
Jongin mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia letakkan kembali ponselnya. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Jongin dan menghadapnya. Jongin memandangi istrinya yang kini sedang melepaskan ikatan dasinya. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo. Ia tau jika istrinya ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman.  
Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar semakin merapat kearahnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Kyungsoo bermain-main dengan rambut Jongin yang sudah mulai panjang. Setiap detail wajah Jongin sangat diperhatikan Kyungsoo.  
Jongin melepas kaitan dress dileher Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh. Jongin membelai pelan punggung mulus Kyungsoo. Jatuhnya bagian pengait atas dress Kyungsoo membuat dua gundukan kembarnya terpampang jelas. Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin langsung meraup payudara Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo membusungkan dadanya menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongin. Jongin semakin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia semakin memperdalam kulumannya dipayudara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tak tahan dengan godaan Jongin langsung meremas rambut Jongin.  
"Ahhh~~~~"  
Lenguhan Kyungsoo terdengar lagi. Hal itu membuat Jongin semakin hilang kendali. Jongin semakin gencar mengulum payudar montok Kyungsoo. Tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengerjai buah dada Kyungsoo yang menganggur.  
Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga pagutannya terlepas. Kyungsoo menstabilkan nafasnya. Ia memandang Jongin dengan mata sayunya. Jongin mengernyit heran. Ia sudah mencapai puncak hasratnya tapi kesenangnnya terebut saat Kyungsoo mendorong paksa.  
"Wae?" tanya Jongin dengan suara beratnya menahan nafsu.  
Kyungsoo menatap tubuh Jongin. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Ia mengamati tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan jasnya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.  
"Lepaskan dan cari kenikmatanmu sendiri" suruh Jongin.  
Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan jas luar Jongin. Jongin hanya menuruti semua gerakan Kyungsoo. Sesekali ia mencuri kecupan didada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Jongin. Dengan perlahan gadis itu melepasnya dan sesekali menggoda Jongin dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tangannya didada Jongin. Matanya juga tak kalah menggoda. Ia gigit bibir bagian bawahnya seseduktif mungkin hingga suaminya itu menelan ludahnya kasar.  
Kyungsoo tau jika Jongin mati-matian menahan nafsunya. Kyungsoo memang sengaja menggoda Jongin. Pandangan Jongin yang penuh nafsu kearahnya merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.  
Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu Jongin langsung membanting tubuh Kyungsoo ke sofa dan mencumbunya. Iatrinya itu selalu saja bermain-main dengannya. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Karena waktu yang ada ingin ia habiskan untuk menikmati tubuh sang istri yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.  
Jongin merobek dress Kyungsoo hingga menampakkan celana dalamnya. Tangan Jongin bergeriliya diarea bawah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelinjang nikmat saat tangan besar Jongin menyentuh kewanitaannya dari luar. Sentuhan Jongin membuat tubuhnya terbakar. Ia selalu rindu dengan tangan itu untuk membelai tubuhnya.  
Disela-sela ciumannya Jongin melepas ikat pinggangnya. Kyungsoo membantu suaminya melucuti bagian celananya. Setelah berhasil menurunkan celana Jongin kini giliran Jongin melepas celana dalam Kyungsoo yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.  
Jongin melepas pagutan mereka dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya.  
"Masukkan!" perintah Jongin.  
Kyungsoo memegang kejantanan Jongin yang sudah berdiri tegak. Kyungsoo mengocoknya pelan yang membuat sang empunya mendesis pelan. Kyungsoo mempersiapkan lubangnya. Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuhnya. Jongin memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo untuk membantunya. Saat ujung kejantanan Jongin menyentuh lubangnya, Kyungsoo terpekik pelan. Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyungsoo memasukkan kejantanan Jongin dengan cepat.  
"Aaaahhhh~~~~"  
Keduanya mendesah bersama saat penyatuan berlangsung. Kyungsoo meremas kemeja Jongin yang tak terkancing. Ia berusaha membiasakan kejantanan Jongin yang besar dan panjang itu semakin dalam memasukinya. Pinggul Kyungsoo mulai bergerak naik turun. Perlahan tapi pasti intensitas gerakan pinggul Kyungsoo semakin cepat.  
Kyungsoo mendongak saat kejantanan Jongin berhasil menyentuh G-spotnya. Tangan Jongin mengikuti gerakan pinggul Kyungsoo dan membantunya untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Buah dada Kyungsoo terpantul indah didepan mata Jongin dan membuatnya semakin bergairah. Jongin meraup puting Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya kuat. Kyungsoo semakin kehilangan dirinya dikala segala nikmatnya melampaui batas.  
"Isss...sssaaapp kkuuaaatt" pinta Kyungsoo. Mendengar itu Jongin semakin menghisap payudara Kyungsoo dan mempercepat gerakan pinggul Kyungsoo.  
"JONGINHHH~~~!"  
Kyungsoo mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk didekapan suaminya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Jongin membelai punggung Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkan istrinya menikmati paska orgasmenya.  
Jongin berdiri dan menggendong Kyungsoo ala koala. Jangan lupa kejantanannya masih berada dilubang hangat istrinya. Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin. Tubuhnya masih lemas tapi kejantanan Jongin terasa menusuk-nusuknya saat Jongin berjalan dan itu membuat tubuhnya terangsang kembali.  
Jongin membawa tubuh istrinya keranjang mereka. Perlahan Jongin meletakkan tubuh istrinya diranjang dan menindihnya. Jongin mulai menggigiti leher putih Kyungsoo. Pinggulnya mulai ia gerakan perlahan. Ia menikmati sensasi pijatan lubang Kyungsoo pada kejantanannya. Apalagi suasana basah dan lembab dilubang itu membuatnya mudah bergerak.  
"Ssshhh...kau masih saja sempit, baby"  
Jongin terus menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo. Intensitas genjotannya mulai liar. Kyungsoo membusungkan tubuhnya. Berkali-kali Jongin menumbuk G-spotnya hingga ia kehabisan kata-kata.  
"Kau mengetatkan lubangmu" desis Jongin saat Kyungsoo bermain-main dengan kejantanannya.  
"Ngghh...Jonghh~~~"  
"Kau...sselalu nikmath~~"  
Jongin tak berhenti menumbuk lubang Kyungsoo. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan mencapai puncaknya. Jongin mencumbu kasar bibir bengkak Kyungsoo. Ia gigiti bibir yang selalu menggoda itu. Bibir yang bisa membuatnya mabuk kepayang hanya karena sentuhannya.  
Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga posisi Kyungsoo menungging. Jongin kembali menghujani Kyungsoo dengan kejantanannya yang besar. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak mengikuti hentakan pinggul Jongin.  
"Aakkuu...tak..kkuatt llaaaggihhh~~~"  
"Sebentar lagih...chagih~~"  
Beberapa kali hentakan yang diberikan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasakan orgasme keduanya dan disusul Jongin.  
"Shit! Kau mengetatkannya lagi, baby" umpat Jongin menahan rasa nikmatnya karena kejantanannya diperas oleh lubang Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Tenaganya terkuras habis setelah melayani suaminya. Jongin dengan perlahan membalik tubuh istrinya. Ia tak ingin istrinya kekurangan nafas dengan posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman. Jongin membelai wajah lelah Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur. Ia tarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan istrinya. Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya dan mendekapnya. Kecupan singkat didahi Kyungsoo menjadi penutup malam panas mereka. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Yuhu~~~~Aloha~~~~Ya~~~urinmaniya yeorobeun~~~~Jaljineseyo? Aku harap baik-baik aja. Bagaimana dengan epep ini? mengobati rasa rindu kalian akan Kaisoo atau aku mungkin? #abaikan. Ini epep penyejuk hati aja sebelum aku publish epep baru. Sebelumnya epep ini aku post di wattpad karena emang ketik-ketiknya lewat hp jadi ya begitulah.

Aku ada projek baru untuk epep Kaisoo. aku lihat-lihat kayaknya epep Kaisoo semakin sedikit ya yg dipublish di ffn. Rata-rata couple lain yg banyak. Terus entah kenapa epep HunKai merajalela. sorry tapi aku ga suka banget ma crack pair. rasanya seperti melakukan perselingkuhan gitu #halah.

Aku lagi ngerjain 2 epep Kaisoo tapi ga tau mau post yang mana dulu. Bocoran aja klo 2 epep itu sama-sama YAOI tapi beda genre. Dan adakah dari readers semua yang bisa buat sampul cover? aku kesusahan banget mau bikin covernya. Maklumlah aku gaptek masalah begituan. Klo ada yang bisa PM aja ya.

OKelah...sekian cuap-cuapnya. Kita bertemu lagi klo aku jadi publish epep baru. Gomawo~~~~

Dont forget! Review juseyo~~~~~


End file.
